Fairy Tail Sign Up REDUX (Closed)
by GraveSlayerDX
Summary: I decided to redo Fairy Tail: Gateway to Oblivion as I was so inactive after chapter 6, so here's an all new sign for this new version. The deadline for the closure of the page will be 1/8/16, or 1st August. Good luck
1. Requirements

Yo Grave here, so a while ago I created a sign up just like this one for my story Fairy Tail: Gateway To Oblivion. I received characters from people when I made the first sign up and had created up to seven chapters, including the prologue. As I finished the seventh chapter I lost motivation to continue and have been inactive ever since, but now here I am back again to finish off what I have started with another sign up.

So here I am simply requesting character entries to implement into the story. Up to three characters will be chosen out of the selection, or less depending how many entries there are. Credits will be given to the authors of the selected characters.

[Synpopsis] Sometime in the land of Fiore a guild that goes by the name of the Crescent Hydra guild has been completely annihilated by a mysterious group of people who have seemingly vanished into thin air. The guild Gateway have been noted and instructed to intercept the only suspects for the massacre, Fairy Tail.

Also the authors of the selected characters from last time have been contacted for permission to use their characters once again.

Rules

1\. No overpowered characters, no one likes overpowered main characters as it detracts from the character and doesn't make the overall conflict very big but instead makes it predictable.

2\. (Optional) Have your character related to the situation or characters within the universe, this then adds relevancy to your character thus giving them a reason as to why they are here in the first place.

3\. Have fun

I know, very imaginative rules but I tend to emphasis creativity and freedom when characters are being created. Anyway this is the list of what to include:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Relationships (How they relate to the story):

Allegiance (Good, Evil or Neutral):

Magic:

Guild (if any):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Looks:

Backstory:

Additional Info (this can be general info, weaknesses, etc.)

Also if you would like a reference to some characters I have created, bios will be available in the next part of this sign up. And with that I say, good luck!


	2. Bios

Here are three different character bios that may use for reference if you so desire to.

Name: Dendemus Malf

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Personality: Confident, sometimes cock, gets malicious when fighting

Magic: Stone Manipulation - Ability to control earthly minerals with ease

Guild: Gateway

Likes: Experimenting, Mining

Dislikes: Defeat, Disgusting stuff (rotten food, etc.)

Hobbies: Rock climbing, Collecting random stuff, Making sculptures and messing with people and their property

Looks: art/Dendemus-Redux-619950402

Back Story: Dendemus was raised with his brother by the guild master Garadas and was taught how to use stone manipulation magic, he was average at learning the magic though his brother was a natural. The year 775 January 12th Garadas was mysteriously murdered overnight, seemingly by a rival guild, under a state of rage Dendemus swore to seek out his father's killer and repay him back.

Name: Raliax Dregis

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Personality: Honourable but can be competitive

Magic: Sense / Ability Amplification - An ability to heighten the user's basic senses to super human levels, this ability also allows for the user to increase properties of the materials in the surroundings.

Guild: Gateway - S Rank

Likes: Swords, Pacing back and forth, His toothpick

Dislikes: Kill joys, The ocean

Hobbies: Blacksmithing

Looks: art/Raliax-Redux-619950686

Back Story: Raliax was born into a wealthy family of merchants where he was expected to carry on the family business, unfortunately his parents had caught a disease where they had eventually died in their sleep. Raliax and his two older siblings where removed from their household, they had split into different paths. Raliax had then met a homeless who had the ability to use strange magic, Raliax saw the man's power and begged to be taught on how to use this magic in which the man accepted and had trained him through 6 grueling months. Because of what the man had done for him Raliax vowed to pay him back whenever he would meet him again.

Name: Lora Verdree

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Personality: Empathetic towards upset people, respectful

Magic: Wood Demon Slayer - Abilities given for the main purpose of eliminating demon

Awakening - Grants an additional form for the user, tapping into their true potential

Guild: Gateway - SS Rank

Likes: Wood land areas, sunlight

Dislikes: Dark areas, claustrophobic areas

Hobbies: Carving, reading

Looks: art/Lora-Redux-619950921

Back Story: Lora was a weapon of destruction created by the dark wizard Zeref as a predecessor to Lullaby the musical flute of death. She was released as a message of annihilation but soon after her departure she was confronted and defeated by a master wizard. In result of the fight Lora had lost her memory. The master had offered to train her in the art of 'Awakening' magic, granting her a form of complete control and mastery of her previous and new skills.

More characters may be added.


End file.
